


(don't) laugh at me

by candypinklouis



Series: Tiny Dick Louis [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Harry, First Time, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Small Penis, Sort Of, Sub Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candypinklouis/pseuds/candypinklouis
Summary: Louis finds Harry. Harry finds out something about Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Tiny Dick Louis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715707
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	(don't) laugh at me

**Author's Note:**

> If you're coming from my twitter, welcome!! Before I joined, I thought it was only me and a very select few who loved thinking about Louis' tiny pp but it looks like there's a lot more which makes me sosososo HAPPY! :)
> 
> Another thing: this will get dirtier. Like A LOT dirtier. First, I'd just like to build a very minuscule amount of story so Louis and Harry's sexual life can grow with them and their new found kinks. I can't wait ;)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: My twitter account is a b!l and sub Louis zone only. My ao3 account is a bit more versatile to please "the masses" and a couple of people I've made friends with. If you are a strict SUB LOUIE, cover you eyes and run away from my other works, which are tagged appropriately. (besides the zombie one, that's b!l)
> 
> tysm for reading! I would love any and all feedback. kissies xx

It had started with the negative side of things, first.

He learned fast that his size was something to be ashamed of. Jokes and gossip he took none too lightly, of people unsatisfied and disappointed in their partners because of size. He understood; nobody would ever want him or his little dick.

It was utterly humiliating.

And he survived the locker room years, hidden away in the corner, facing the wall so if someone were to glance over, they couldn't see his front. Boasting with the other boys when they talked about _shower or grower._

He needn't of worried so much. He looked relatively normal soft, small like all dicks were, but hard was another story. He hardly grew at all, merely becoming stiff and fat, the littlest bit of added length doing nothing to make it acceptable. He was still laughably small; two inches, maybe two and a half when he was being nice, classified _micro._

The way Louis had first learned his penis wasn't normal was porn in his teenage years. Even before his discovery of preference for gay porn. He watched a man fucking someone else with a penis four times the size of his and frowned at his lap, wondering what had gone wrong. His tip barely peeked out the top of his fist. And his hands were small as it were, which was saying something.

Embarrassment rolled over him in waves, even as he sat there alone. He felt enough of it to turn over on his belly and bury his face into his pillow, as if an invisible voyeur were watching him and laughing at his little dick. 

At that thought, his cock twitched hard underneath him, kicking up against his stomach. Surprised, Louis experimentally rocked his hips down against the bed. The drag of it made him moan, a high pitched and whiny sound that he quickly cut off. Even then he folded his arms underneath his head and bit his bicep, getting off to the thought of being made fun of as he helplessly worked his hips down, faster and faster, getting the sheets underneath him wetter—

He comes suddenly with a half-escaped sob, feeling humiliated and shocked at himself.

Once he's caught his breath, and cleaned himself up, he rolls over and googles: _I'm embarrassed and turned on._

Just like that, he's entered a wormhole. He learns about kinks and fetishes and a whole new niche of BDSM. He keeps reading more and more, learning just as much.

And there was so much of it, feminization and praise and domination and service. Just reading up on it made Louis shove his hand down his pants, curling around his small cock and coming too fast, gasping as he made a mess of himself. 

As he lay there, come drying on his hand and the inside of his pants, he knew he could never tell anyone. Couldn't show them his dick, and definitely couldn't tell them what gets him off the hardest.

But the thing is, Louis still wants sex. And sex requires his dick, doesn't it?

Not exactly. He finds loopholes, giving quick head to two forgettable boys and one anonymous girl, refusing to let them touch him. It's dark, and easy to hide his tiny bulge, so he escapes each situation, secret still hidden.

Soon, though, it isn't enough. He wants more; wants love; wants a boyfriend to call him his. Wants a boyfriend he can make love with. But he still has something stopping him. A tiny, useless little cock that would only scare boys away as soon as they saw it.

He could always say that he was waiting for marriage, he reasoned. That was resectable enough. But what if when they got married his partner would be disappointed, and the relationship would turn ugly? All because he couldn't live up to their expectations. And besides that, he didn't want to wait. Louis was just as horny and eager as anyone else his age, and wanted sex, especially with someone he cared about. He deserved it, didn't he? Even if his dick wasn't what people desired. 

It was around the time he came to this conclusion that he met Harry. Sweet, kind, bumbling Harry, taller than him and perfect in every single way. He was gorgeous and sexy and ever so charming to Louis. He was endearingly polite, but naughty too when the time called for it, making little innuendos with a smirk on his face. And he _liked_ Louis. That much was obvious to anyone.

Louis was terrified of losing him. 

Of course he didn’t think Harry would be mean about it, probably a gentle letdown when Louis finally pushed down his jeans. But a small part of him still hoped for acceptance. And there was only one way to find out.

The time had finally come after their fourth date when Louis invited Harry back to his flat after they had gone to see a new band at a little pub. They were both slightly tipsy, and the way Harry kept looking at Louis made his belly tingle. He told Harry to come with him for a house tour.

It was the dumbest fucking thing to say, but Harry hadn't minded, looking excited as he blabbed on about homes showing the personality of whoever lived there. His hand was still hot on Louis' hip, excited in another way, too.

So was Louis. 

Almost immediately after arriving home, Louis showed Harry to his bedroom, sitting on the bed. Harry took a minute to admire Louis' curtains before he was all over him, bending down to cradle Louis' face in both of his hands, kissing him hard. He sank down next to him, mouth hot and demanding. It escalated from there.

Harry had slid a hand up Louis' inner thigh, and Louis stopped him gently, holding onto his wrist. Harry immediately tried to retract his hand, apologizing profusely, but Louis just shushed him. 

“It’s okay,” he said. “I should probably, just, warn you.”

“Warn me?” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Yeah.” Louis inhaled deeply. He was sweating, could feel it underneath his arms and dripping down the small of his back.

Harry sat back patiently. “We don’t have to do anything,” he said quietly. “I don’t mean to pressure you.”

Louis shakes his head almost violently. “It’s not that,” he says. “I want to. Have to tell you something first."

Harry waits.

"I'm, uh, sort of, uh, a virgin." He says, which isn't what he meant to say, but rolls with it. He flicks his eyes upwards to meet Harry's but looks back down just as fast. "I mean I've done some stuff, but I haven't, y'know, gone all the way." He cringes at the wording, feeling stupid and childish.

"Oh, Louis." Harry wraps an arm around him. "That's what you were worried about? It's alright, darling. We don't even have to do all that if you don't want. And if you do want that with me, then I'd be happy to be your first. More than happy. It's alright."

That makes Louis feel better, but he doesn't relax fully in Harry's arms. Not yet.

"There's more." He breathes out heavily. Fuck it, in for a penny. "I'm not…I'm not big."

"Okay," Harry says, but he's not getting it.

"No, like, I'm not big. Like I'm small. Actually pretty fucking small." 

"Oh." Harry pauses. "Louis, that's fine."

Louis picked at a seam on the duvet. "But what about sex? I mean, I don't know what you like. I couldn't top you, if that's what you wanted. You wouldn't feel anything." 

Harry merely laughs. "Anyone would feel something going up their bum, Lou," he says. "I don't usually bottom anyways. Prefer to top, actually, but I'd be open to exploring, if that's what you want." He's still smiling, so sweet Louis wants to cry.

"No, that's okay." He pauses. "So you don't care?"

"Size doesn't matter to me, if that's what you're asking. Does it to you?" Harry's smirking.

Louis blushes. He thinks himself a hypocrite for being a size queen, but can't help it. He doesn't really care, but had always thought the bigger, the better. He shrugs. "Not really."

"Hm, okay," Harry winks, smiling. He pinches Louis' side teasingly to make him giggle. Louis sighs and tilts his head back, significantly more relaxed than he was before.

Harry's lips go for his jawline. "Is that everything you had to tell me? Are we going to finish what we started?" He asks. He kisses Louis' earlobe and puts a hand on his thigh again.

“You’re not going to laugh at me?”

“No,” Harry promises, taking Louis’ hand. “I wouldn’t laugh at you.”

Louis chews on his lip. “What if I wanted you to?”

“Wanted—wanted me to laugh at you?” Harry asks. “Louis, I thought—”

His cheeks flame. “Forget it.” He pulls his hand away to cover his face, the other fumbling for the button on his jeans.

“Tell me,” Harry says, slightest edge to his voice, and something loosens in Louis’ chest. 

“Like, not all the time,” Louis whispers. “Just sometimes. If you wanted to make fun of me. For how small I am. And—” he’s panting. “How, uh, desperate I am for you.”

Harry’s face softens as the corner of his mouth turns up in a smirk. “I see. You’re kinky.”

Louis swallows harshly, face burning. “Yeah. Putting all my cards on the table, I guess.” He looks away. “If this isn’t what you want, if any of this isn’t what you want, you can leave.” He keeps his eyes on his lap. “I won’t blame you.”

"No, baby," Harry tells him. "I'm not going to leave. I like you. And I like your body. All of it." He places a hand over Louis' crotch, making him swallow as he realizes the size difference of his barely there bulge and Harry's big hand.

"You haven't even seen it yet," Louis muttered. 

Harry snorts, squeezing him. "Are you listening to me? I like you, Louis," he says. "I like who you are. Your dick isn't going to change that." He looks at him so earnestly, and so genuine, that Louis leans over to kiss him. 

"Okay," he says into Harry's mouth. "I'm ready." 

Harry squeezes him again, other hand dropping sneakily to the zip. "Are you hard?" He asks.

"Yes," Louis whispers, embarrassed.

"Shit, sorry," Harry says, equally as quiet. Louis shakes his head. "I like it, remember. Sometimes. Now is sometime. If that's okay." He's not sure why they're whispering, but it feels appropriate.

"Right." Harry doesn't say anything for a bit, pushing his hand underneath Louis' waistband to grope him properly. Louis sighs into Harry's ear, and then Harry says, "so small, Lou."

Louis whimpers and shifts his hips so Harry can pull his pants and jeans down. "You've barely grown at all, have you?" Harry continues. His eyes are trained on Louis' face, but Louis can't look at him. "Is this as big as you get? You're so hard, and from barely anything. This all for me?"

Louis lets himself moan, squirming. "Mm-hmm," he affirms quietly, more turned on then he's ever been in his entire life. Harry smiles and leans closer, rubbing him with two of his fingers. "I bet I could fit your whole tiny cock in my mouth. Would you like that, baby?"

He moans louder this time, hands gripping Harry's wrist. "Yeah," he says, almost flinching at how breathless he sounds. "I thought so," Harry teases, dipping a finger into his slit. "You're wet, too." 

Harry slides to his knees in front of him, softly rubbing his hands on his thighs. Louis, on the other hand, is so red he’s sure that he’s on fire, unable to look down. No one has been this close to his cock before, seeing it like this.

Harry hooks his arms underneath Louis' knees and hitches him closer. He presses a kiss to the tip of Louis' cock and marvels, "you are so small."

"I know," Louis grits, finally managing words. "I fucking told you." 

Harry ignores his attitude in lieu of wrapping a hand around him. "Look, Lou," he coos. "I can't even see you over the top of my fist."

Louis whines and Harry grins. "God," he says. "You're desperate for it, aren't you?"

Without waiting for an answer, he bends down to take Louis' cock in his mouth. Louis cries out, overwhelmed. _"Fuck,"_ he says, hips twitching forwards and then backwards, sensation too much for him. Harry takes it in stride, not even choking (how could he?) and pinning Louis' hips down so he can't move. He swallows around Louis' dick and comes back up again to suck on the tip.

There are tears at the edges of Louis' eyes and he bites his lip, not wanting them to fall. He gasps and grabs onto Harry's hair at a particularly hard suck, looking down.

Harry manages to smile at him, even with Louis' whole cock in his mouth. He swallows again, taking him further so he can lick Louis' balls, eventually sucking them into his mouth too. There isn't even a visible bulge against his cheek, almost as if there's nothing there. 

Louis keeps moaning louder and louder, lost in the feeling. He pulls Harry's hair and arches his back. "Harry," he gasps, wriggling. The tears finally fall when Harry hums inquisitively around his dick, sending vibrations all the way up his spine. 

"I—" he says, then comes with a sob, toes curling and hips bucking up. It feels as if it goes on for ages, and Harry stays down there, sucking and licking until he can't stand it, whimpering and finally pushing his head away. He has a dreadful feeling he only managed to last less than a minute.

Harry comes back up to lay beside him. “Mm,” he says, rubbing Louis’ hip. “Was that alright?”

Louis’ thighs are still trembling.

"You came a lot," Harry chuckles. "I always thought that was a good thing." He cups Louis' jaw and turns his head to kiss him. Louis can taste himself on Harry's tongue.

"That was my first blowjob," he says. "Are they always that good?" 

Harry tucks a piece of hair behind his ear. "They are with me," he replies.

"I haven't scared you off?" Louis asks quietly, almost hoping Harry won't hear him. 

"No," Harry tells him. "I told you. I think you're gorgeous and the most amazing person. And your kinks?" He raises an eyebrow. "I think they're hot too." 

"You're going to make me cry again." 

"Holy shit, you cried?" Harry exclaims, and Louis groans, trying to turn over and cover his face with his hands. Harry follows.

When he does that, his bulge pokes against Louis' thigh, making him bite his lip. Louis watches, then brings a curious hand down to touch him. Harry groans. "Lou…"

"Let me get you off," Louis says, hands already going to his belt buckle. 

"You don't have to..." 

"I want to," Louis winks. "I've been told I'm quite good, you know." He bites the inside of his cheek. It was only two boys. He hopes he's still in enough practice to impress.

"Fuck, of course you are, how could you not be?" Harry's panting, hands a little shaky as he helps Louis with the zip. Louis climbs off of the bed so he's in the same position as Harry was before, on his knees. He finally gets his flies open and pulls him out of his pants.

Louis' mouth drops open. "That's—what," he splutters. "This has got to be, like. Eight inches?"

Harry grunts, watching Louis' small hands grip and stroke him. "A bit over eight, but I'm not too focused on details."

"Jesus." Louis shakes his head. He can't help but feel intimidated. "Dunno if I'm going to be able to take this." 

"A lot bigger than yours, huh?" Harry asks, looking down at him with a curious little smile. 

"I—" Louis' voice gets caught in his throat. He's blushing again, cock perking up between his legs already. "Yes," he says finally, still staring at where his hand is wrapped around the middle of Harry's dick, unable to close. He swallows. 

Harry grips the base and taps it against his lips. "You still want it? A real cock?" He smirks. "Unlike yours?" 

"Yes," Louis repeats, his voice high and whiny. He doesn't wait, just puts his mouth around the tip and sucks. 

Harry lets out a low groan, fingers curling in the hair at the nape of Louis' neck. "Yeah," he pants, voice sounding wet, "there you go." 

Louis' got his eyes shut, breathing through his nose and trying to take as much of Harry's cock down his throat as he can. It's big, long and thick, just the way he likes it. Either way, it's not easy to take, getting halfway before he has to pull off and cough, cursing his gag reflex. 

"Slow it down, baby," Harry encourages. "I know you're desperate, but I don't want you hurting yourself.

Speaking of desperate, Louis' dick twitches. He squirms to get friction while he licks Harry's cock. He nuzzles up the side of it, giving little kisses and gentle suction as he goes. The slide of his hand gets smoother the more he drools, and it amazes him the way he can pull his hand up and down Harry's cock, whereas with his own he can't give it a proper stroke. 

"You're doing really good," Harry says hoarsely, looking down at him. "You're so good, Louis." 

Louis preens at the praise and takes Harry into his mouth again, making him gasp. Harry's hips tremble as if he's holding back, breathing a shaky apology when he's too rough.

"Mm." Louis can't help a breathy whine that escapes. He pulls off again so he can look at Harry. "Do it," he begs. "Harry." 

And Harry understands what he wants, because he grips the back of Louis' head and starts fucking in. He grunts, speeding up while Louis whines and gags as he keeps his own hands clenched tightly on his thighs, trying not to touch himself.

Harry gets rougher and faster as he nears the edge. "Baby," he moans. "You take me so well. So good." 

He pulls out, presumably not wanting to choke Louis with his come, but Louis wants it, needs it, even, so he grabs Harry's cock again, aiming it at his face and open mouth.

"Fuck, _fuck,_ Louis," Harry groans before he comes, mostly in Louis' mouth, but some catching on his cheek and dripping down his face.

Louis moans and licks up as much as he can before Harry hauls him up and on top of him by his armpits to kiss him sloppily. It doesn't take long for Harry to notice the wet, hard little dick poking at his abs.

"Just from sucking me?" Harry asks, a little incredulously. 

"I guess. Don't go on about it," Louis says, even as his hips jerk up. 

"I think you'd like me to," Harry whispers, rubbing the palm of his hand over the ridge of his cock. "Look at you. Little dick all excited from sucking me off. You gonna come again, Lou? Can your dick handle that?"

 _"Oh,"_ Louis sighs, jolting in Harry's grip. When he comes, it's in little spurts that gets Harry's fist and his tummy sticky. It takes him awhile to come down, skin still warm from his orgasm, muscles unclenching.

"You come fast too." 

Louis peeks at him from between his fingers, face still flushed. "Uh-huh." 

"It's hot," Harry reassures him, slightly amused. He puts a messy finger in his mouth to taste Louis' come. "C'mon Louis, don't be embarrassed."

Louis smiles a bit, looks up. "Good thing I'm into that, then," he says. 


End file.
